shinigami return
by virgo christiny
Summary: keadaan bumi semakin kacau,pembunuhan yg tidak meninggalkan jejak terjadi dimana-mana darahn dan darah satu yg diketahui mereka, salah satu dari teman mereka seorang malaikat malaikat kematian akankah mereka akan membantu diperang melawan para titan aku mendukung para iblis


**You and I**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

"Dunia kita berbeda"

"Maksudmu..?"

" Aku seorang malaikat kematian dan kamu seorang manusia.."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..!"

"Maaf"

"Kyaaa~ bagus sekali filmnya..!" Teriak karin dan sakura

"Hinata fimnya sudah selesai" oanggil izuna dengan lembut, mau bagaimana lagi adegan film tadi ada yg membunuh

"Hiks aku takut hiks" isakan kecil hinata terdenggar

"Aku pergi" ujar tobi dengan santai

"Kemana?" Tanya izuna

"Kemana lagi" ucap tobi sambil menunjuk arah rumah sakit

"Lagi?"

"Hn"

Selepas kepergian is tobi,izuna masih menenagkan gadis disebelahnya

Bukanya berhenti ia terkejut saat melihat burung gagak bertengger manis dibahu sakura

"Kyaaa~ jauhkan gagak itu!" Teriak hinata dengan histeris

"Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu" ucapan sakura sukses membuat Hinata pingsan

"Dasar sakura lihat sekarang dia dasar forehead" ucap ino setengah merepet setengah membentak

" Apa hanya aku laki-laki disini?" Tanya izuna

Lihat Shikamaru tidur,Sai melukis tidak memperdulikan pasangannya

"Hei tayuya" panggil karin

"Umm apa...?" Tayuya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat cenggiran karin yg menyimpan maksud tertentu

'Izuna kau dipanggil'

Suara seseorang melintasi pikiran ( lu sangka mobil ama jalan) izuna

"Aku pergi dulu.." Ucap Izuna

Shikamaru langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya nanas hitam saudara nanas merah (dibanting renji) alias shikamaru dengan malas

"Pulang" jawab Izuna dengan singkat,datar dan jelas

"Ta-tapi ka-kalau i-izuna -san p-pulang" ucap hinata kayak azis gagap (dijyuken)

"Maaf ya lain kali.." Ucap izunA

"Tidak boleh " cegah Sai

"Kenapa?" Tanya Izuna

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintupun terdenggar

"Masuk.!" Teriak sakura

'Cklek!

"Lama sekali"ucap tobi

"Heheheh kendala" ucap izuna sambil menunjuk shikamaru dkk

"Ayo..!" Dengan santa Tobi menarik tangan izuna

Baru saja ingin berteriak Temari langsung diam seribu bahasa saat ditatap oleh Neji

"Jangan kumat fujoshi kamu" ujar Neji dengan kalem

"Maaf maaf" ucap temari sambil ttertawa hambar

"Aku nonton tv" ucap sai selepas kepergian mereka berdua

" Kecelakaan hebat terjadi dijalan. Xxxx memakan korban jiwa sebanyak 50 orang"

"Keraskan suaranya sai" ucap neji dan kiba berbarengan

"Korban yg selamat mengaku melihat 2 sosok mahluk lain"

"Siapa mahluk itu" ucap shikamaru

" Inilah sosok yg berhasil ditangkap tersebut"

Televisi tersebut menunjukan sosok bersayap hanya sekilas bayangan saja

" Ada yg mengatakan mereka para malaikat kematian" ucap oenyiar televisi tersebut

"Berita selanjutnya.."

"Keraskan lagi suaranya sai" pinta shikamaru

"Baiklah" ucap sai sambil menggeraskan suara televisisnya

" Pemuda yg selamat dalam kecelakaan tragis tersebut bernama Uchiha sasuke dan Uzumaki naruto, sekarang berada dirumah sakit berlyn"

"Kakak" ucap naruko

"Kerumah sakit" ucapan tobi terlintas dipikiran shikamaru

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit" ujar shikamaru

"Ayo" ucap kiba dkk dengan kompa**k**

"Baiklah kita akan kerumah sakit" ucap neji dengan kalem , mereka semua pergi kerumah sakit...

~konoha international hospital~

Room 051

Tok tok tok tok

Kamar tersebut diketuk. Seseorang dan kagami yg didalamnya mengizinkannya masuk

"Masuk!" Perintah Kagami yg tidak tau nasib didepannya

"Obito itu kau!" Bentak kagami tidak berperasaan

"Ayah.." Ucap sosok tersebut

"Mana obat ayah!" Bentak kagami pada sosok tersebut

;zepp!  
Lampu dirumah sakit itu mati dengan sendirinya

"Obito mana senter!" Bentak Kagami

Bukanya menemukan anaknya yg diatemukan malah mata merah yg menatapnya dengan galak

"Uchiha kagami" panggil sosok itu dengan datar

" S-siapa k-kau?" Tanya kagami

"Ada yg bilang obito lahir dengan keberuntungan..."

"Maksudmu!" Bentak kagami yg tampak geram

"Dan aku beruntung karena dilahirkan" ucap sosok tersebut dan. Disaat yg bersamaan lampu dirumah sakit itu menyala

"K-kau!" Bentak kagami

"Lama tak berjumpa ayah.."

~neji dkk~

Tinnnn tinnnn tinnn  
Dengan tidak sabaran kiba menekan klakson mobilnya

"Sabar kiba-kun" ucap karin sambil mengusap pungungnya

"Ada yg aneh dengan izuna maupun tobi" ucap shikamaru

"Maksudmu?" Tanya kurotosachi ( ni muncul)

"Wajah mereka tidak seperti kita" ucap shikamaru

"Aku mengerti" celetuk Sai

"Hei hei hei aku tidak mengerti" ucap tayuya

"Wajah mereka tidak seperti uchiha. Atau sebaliknya." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya

" Mereka seperti mayat hidup,kulitnya tidak sepucat diriku,dingin.."

"Apanya yg dingin?" Tanya hinata

"Kulit mereka, aku pernah melihat tangan Izuna berdarah" ujar Sai

"Maksudmu?" Tanya nakyu

" Berdarah seperti tergores benda tajam, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya" ucap Sai

"Ya dan sukses membuat hinata-ne pingsan" celetuk hanabi dan dihadiahi jitakan dari kakaknya

"Hahahahahahah" tawa kiba cs melihat kejadian tersebut

~kagami~

" Anak sialan!" Bentak kagami dan meraih pisau disebelahnya

Sosok tersebut hanya menyeringai melihatnya

'Jlebbb!

Dengan sekilas kagami menusuk dada sosok tersebut..

"I-ini" ucap kagami terbata-bata

"Menarik bukan..." Ucap sosok tersebut

"Kenapa kau tidak mati?" Tanya kagami

"Karena aku sudah mati.."

Jlegarrrrr!

Petir menyambar pohon diseblah bangunan rumah sakit pohon itu roboh ,orang-orang disekitar rumah sakit tersebut heran...  
Karena cuaca yg cerah tiba-tiba mendung seakan akan terjadi badai

"T-tobi"ucapan kagami terpotong saat dengan santainya anknya tersebut mencabut pisau didadanya

"Aku adalah..."

'Jlegarrr!

Kali ini petir menyambar dengan dahsyat

"Malaikat kematianmu.."

~neji dkk~

"Petir yg aneh" ucap tayuya. Sambil menutup buku bacaanya

"Benar tadi cuacanya cerah.." Ucap hinata

"Kita harus cepat..!" Teriak shikamaru,namun dia menangkap sosok Izuna melintasi jalan raya tersebut

"Hoyyy izuna..!" Teriak kiba

"Hn ada apa" ucap izuna dengan datar

"Kami mau bertanya" kali ini shikamaru menjelaskan kejanggalannya terhadap fisik izuna dan Tobi

"Hahahaha kalian aneh" tawa izuna tampak mengejek

"Aku kekurangan darah" ucapbizuna dengan enteng dan meninggalkan mereka

" Hei hei" terlambat bagi shikamaru, izuna sudah ditelan keramaian pejalan kaki

"Anak itu.."

~kagami~

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya kagami

Tobi hanya mendekati ayahnya

"Kau membunuhku apa masih pantas kusebut sebagai ayah" ucap tobi

"Gyaaa hentikan sakit!" Teriak kagami saat selang infus dicabut dengan paksa..  
Darah mengalir di lantai

" Percuma mereka tak akan mendenngarmu" ucap tobi

"Ap-apa maumu" tanya kagami

"Kematianmu,," ucap tobi

Dengan santai tobi menggambil pisau yg digunakan ayahnya tadi

"Pisau ini.." Ucap tobi sambil menunjukan pisau ditanganya, "adalah benda yg sama"

'Krakk krakk krakk

Tobi memotong jari-jari kagami satu persatu dan perlahan-lahan

" Arrrggghhhhhhh" teriak kagami

Tobi mengkuliti tangan kanan kagami,dari telapak tangan dikuliti sampai habis tidak memberikan obat bius atau semacamnya pada. Kagami

"Arggghhhh hentikan sakittt" teriak kagami saat kulitnya mulai terkelupas

Selesai dengan kegiatanya,tobi melempar kulit tangan kagami dan menampakan daging dan urat-urat nadi tangan kagami

"A-apa yg argggghhh" ucapan kagami terpotong saat dengan sadis tobi menusukan mata kagami dengan garpu

Diputarnya garpu yg dimata kagami dan dicabutnya bola mat tersebut

"Arggggg mataku mataku" teriak kagami sambil memegang matanya

Belum selesai dengan itu mata yg satu lagi juga dicabutinya

"Sakit itu yg kurasakan saat kau membunuhku" ucap tobi

"Anak *******" bentak kagami

Tobi menarik lidah kagami dan memotongnya, dibuangnya lidah tersebut

"Mulut itu selalu memakiku" ucap tobi dicabutinya gigi kagami satu persatu hingga tak ada yg tersisa

"Tak dapat berbicara ayah..akan kucabutijuga indra pendenggarmu" ucap tobi

Dipotongnya telingga kagami dan dibuangnyA

Ditancapkan pisau yg tadi diperut ayahnya.

Diputa-putar. Pisau tersebut diperut ikagami

Tangan kagami hanya dapat mencengkram baju anaknyA seakan minta menghentikan perbuatan anknya

'Jrashhhhhh  
Ditariknya pisau diperut tersebut dan dibukanya dengan paksa perut yg sudah koyak tersebut

Tangan kananya mencengkramisi perut tersebut dan mengobok-obok untuk mencari sesuatu

"Pankreas" ucap tobi dan mencabut pankreas tersebut

Kagami sekarat karena rasa sakit yg amat sangat menyiksanya

Tobi kemudian mencabut usus ayahnya, seharusnya kagami sudah mati,tapi tidak dengan mudah

"Menjijikan" ucap tobi menatap usuS yg sudah menghitam itu

" Kau merusak anugrah tuhan dengan dosamu" ucap tobi dan melempar usus tersebut

"Lambung" dicabutnya lambung tersebut

Sakit,ya sakit yg amat sangat sedang diderita kagami,ingin berteriak tapi kau tidak dapat berbicara lagi

"Lambung ini" ucap tobi sambil membuangnya

"Lambung berlendir dan mengelikan" ucap tobi

"Hati.." Dicabutnya hati tersebut, susah memang sekali hentakan hingga terdenggar suara

'Ctakkk

Mulut kagami hanya bisa menganga kesakitan

"Hati ini penuh akan dosamu hingga menghitam dan menciut" dibuangnya hati tersebut

" Jantung" dipecahkan jantung tersebut yg berada didalam tubuh kagami

'Jrashhhh

Darah segar muncrat diwajah tobi

Kagami masih belum mati

Tobi memasukan tanganya lebih dalam lagi dehinga  
Saat dia menariknya terdenggar

'Jrashhhh

Ditariknya dengan paksa otak kagami. Dari perut melewati kerongkongan

Tubuh kagami bagai mayat otopsi

"Sudah selesai bermainnya" ucap sosok dibelakang tobi

"Sudah" jawab tobi

"Kau membuat thanatos-sama senang" ucap sosok tersebut

"Itu sudah tugasku "  
Dengan bersamAan tobi dan temanya membentangkan kedua sayap mereka dan terbang keatas~neji cs~

Tampak keadaan mereka menggenaskan dengan keadaan macet yg amat parah,perhatikan

Ino dan sai bulai bercekcok tanpa henti,tayuya sibuk main seruling,haku sibuk dengan jarum-jarumnya,kurotosanchi sibuk membangunkan rusa diseblahnya yg msaih molor, dan kiba menahan emosi terhadap macetnya tokyo

"Sai! Matikan kamerA video itu" yeriak ino dengan toaknya

"Tapi ino-chan aku sedang bosan" ucap sai tanpa dosa dan kalem

"Wahh apa itu!" Teriak kiba dengan hebohnya menunjuk dua bayangan hitam yg terbang keatas

"Jangan-jangan..." Ucapan. Sai mulai panik

"Hei rusa!" Teriak kuro sambil menjitak shikamatu dengan palu yg entah dia dapat dari mana

'Duakhhhhhh

"Aduh! Kau bermaksud membunuhku kah!" Bentak shikamaru, beruntung kepalanya tidak bocor

"Sai apa kau merekamnya?" Tanya kiba

"Iy aku merekamnya.." Ujar sai

"Hoammm apaan yg kau rekam sai?" Tanya shikamaru yg masih mengumpulkan nyawanya

"Ini" ucap sai sambil menunjukan rekaman videonya

Terkejut

Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"Ini..."

~sakura~

Gadis itu berjalan melewati lorong yg kosong dan gelap

Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahaya yg berada didekatnya

"Hai gadis manis" ucap seorang pria bercadar yg bernama kakuzu

Sakura yg mendenggarnya hanya diam dan tidak menghiraukan. Orang yg memanggilnya,dia percepat jalannyA

"Mau kemana nona manis" ucap kakuzu dan menarik tangan sakura, dilemparnya tubuh sakura seperti kertas

'Bruakkhhh

"AAaaa~" ringis sakura kesakitan

"Sekarang kau milikku" ucap kakuzu dan menindih tubuh munggil sakura

"Aaaaaa~"teriak sakura saat mendapatkan perlakuan yg tidak diduganya

Kakuzu meninggalkan sakura yg terkapar, ia baru saja memperkosa gadis itu

"Kakuzu~" suara yg amat mirip dengan sakura terdenggar

"K-kau" bukanya gadis yg diperkosanya tadi malah

'Jduarrrr!

Dia meregang nyawa dengan tertimpa bangunan kosong

"Belum waktunya bagimu untuk menyusulku sakura" ucap pria tersebut membawa sakura kerumah sakit

~hospital~

"Apa!" Bentak tsunade, salah satu pasiennya tewas dengan kondisi yg mencemaskan

"A-ayah" ucap obito dengan terbata-bata

"Siapa yg tega membunuh dengan sesadis ini?" Tanya Shizune denga wajah ketakutan

"Tidak ada sidik jari,kamera cctv juga tidak memperoleh gambar tersebut" ucap Shikaku yg stres

"Dokter tsunade tolong!" Teriak seorang perawat

" Ada apa?l tanyan tsunade

" Gadis ini ditemukan dilorong rumah sakit" ucap perawat tersebut sambil menunjuk sakura

"Bawa dia ke u.g.d segera!" Teriak Tsunade

~neji cs~

"Ehh yg benar kau?!l teriak naruko yg sukses membangunkan shisui dari tidur ayamnya

'Pletakkk

Sebuah jitakan dihadiahi oleh shisui, dan dia melanjutkan. Tidurnya

"Dasar shikamaru kedua!" Teriak naruko

Dan yg terjadi terakhir hanya

"AMPPPPPUUUUNNNNN SELAMAAAATKKKAAANNN AAAKKKUU" teriak naruko saat kepalanya didorong keluar jendela dimana kemacetan mulai berkurang

" Tcih berisik" ucap shikamaru sambil melihat shisui dengan asyiknya menyiksa naruko

" Sudahlah." Ucap karin sambil mendorong shisui

" Sekali berisik maka kepalamu kupenggal,dan kuberikan. Ke kuromaru" ucap shisui dengan sadis tanpa menghiraukan tatapan horor teman-temannya

Satu catatan mereka  
Jangan buat shisui marah pada saat dia tidur

"Hey itu siapa?" Tanya tayuya sambil menunjuk keramaian, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang

"Okasan" ucap naruko tidak sadar, ya dia merindukan ibunya yg meninggal karena kecelakaan tahun lalu

"Tcihh kenapa kau mengikutiku" terdenggar suara entah siapa sambil mendorong kepala pria disebelahnya

"Jangan kejam begitu"

"Orang-orang akan menyangka kita tidak normal"

"Aahhh ayolah sekali saja"

" Tak ahhh~"

"Ouhhhhh terusakan lagi lebih dalam.."

"Ouhh ahhh lebih cepat lagi"

"Ouhhh disitu ahh~~"

(Siapa yg mesum hayo)

Sweatdrope itu yg dirasakan karin dan ino sementara hinata sudah pingsan ditempat dan tayuya

'Cklekkk  
Suara pintu itu terbuka dan

'DhUakkhhhh!

Tendangan tayuya sukses membuat lee dan kisame tereleminasi dari mobil mini buS kiba

"Memalukan" ucap tayuya dengan datar dan

'Ckiitttttttt

Bruakkhhhhh!

"Arrggghhhhh!" Teriak kiba cs saat

'Dhuaarrrr!

Sebuah truk kehilangan kendali dan menabrak mereka

Kisame terluka yg paling parah saat itu

"Kisa jangan mati!" Teriak lee

"Kisa kau denggar aku eh? Hey?!" Ucap shika sambil memberikan pertolongan pada temannya

"Uhuk uhuk". Dapat dilihat darah segar menggalir djibibir kisame

"Ka-kalian.." Pandangan kisame semakin kabur hingga ia pingsan

"Kisaaa~"

Kisame pov

Dimana aku,apa aku sudah mati, aku melihat sekeliling,semuanya putih

"Kisame" suara tersebut memanggilku,kutolehkan kepalaku dan melihat tobi dan izuna

"Hey sedang apa" ucapanku terpotong saat izuna meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirku,itu tandanya dia menyuruhku diam

"Belum waktumu kisame" ucap tobi

"Maksudmu tobi-san?" Tanyaku padanya

Aku terkejut melihat pakaian serba hitam mereka ditambah sayap hitam yg lebar tersebut

"K-kalian shi-shinigami?" Tanyaku denga ketakutan

"Iy" jawab izuna dengan datar

"Ta-tapi ke-kenapa k-kalian" ucapanku terpotong saat dua pasang iris merah menatapku

"Kisame kembalilah bersama teman-temanmu" ucap tobi

" Mereka pasti akan terkejut bila"

"Kau akan melupakan kejadian ini kisame, waktumu belum saatnya, berjuanglah kisame" tampak mereka mulai berjalan mundur,kukejar mereka tapi aku ditahan oleh tobi

"Kau lihat itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk garis yg memisahkan kami

"Kalau kau melewati itu, apa kamu tega berpisah dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya izuna dengan kalem

"Ta-tapi kalian"

"Bangun kisame" ucap mereka dengan kompak

" Bangun dan perbaiki kesalahanmu"

Sinar terang tersebut menyilaukan mataku dan hal terakhir yg kulihat hanya baunya obat-obatan khas rumah sakit

Kisame pov end

"Uhh silau sekali" keluh kisame sambil mengerjap-nherjapkan kedua matanya

"Syukurlah ,apa kau ingat sesuatu" tanya tayuya

"Yg kuingat hanya cahaya putih dan " ucapan kisame terpotong saat ia mengingat sesuatu

**A?n; hwaaaaaaaa**

**Jangan bunuh saya **

**Saya lagi ke afganistan buat bantu kakak saya disana**

**Waktu megang laptop cumin 20 menit**

**Jangan bunuh saya *sujud-sujud***

**Saya hanya mengcopy-paste**

Ttd

Calon penghuni neraka ;virgo christiny


End file.
